FNaF Wereld
Update 1: Hier! Update 2 : Hier ! Update 3 : Mogelijke. Was u op zoek naar de mobiele haven van het spel , of eventueel Halloween Edition FNaF World is een aankomende RPG spel dat een succsor van de populaire indie horror -serie vijf nachten in Freddys zal zijn . In plaats van de animatronics jumpscaring u en het doden van je . U kunt de partijen te creëren en ga op avontuur 's ( het geven van hun naam of Adventure ______ ) . Dit spel is om ergens worden uitgebracht in 2016. Maar zoals Scott zei in een Steam bericht dat hij is niet erg goed met vrijlating dates.As zei eerder door Scott deze spel zal de volledige tijdslijn van vijf nachten onthullen bij Freddys niet aan toe te voegen . FNaF Wereld FNaF1 Animatronics * Adventure Freddy * Adventure Bonnie * Adventure Chica * Adventure Foxy * Adventure Golden Freddy FNaF Wereld FNaF2 Animatronics * Adventure Toy Freddy * Adventure Toy Bonnie * Adventure Toy Chica * Adventure Funtime Foxy * Adventure Mangle * Adventure Marionette * Adventure Balloon Boy * Adventure JJ * Adventure Shadow Bonnie * Adventure Shadow Freddy * Adventure Withered Freddy * Adventure Withered Bonnie * Adventure Withered Chica * Adventure Withered Foxy FNaF Wereld FNaF3 Animatronics * Adventure Springtrap * Adventure Phantom Freddy * Adventure Phantom Foxy * Adventure Phantom Marionette * Adventure Phantom Mangle * Adventure Phantom Balloon Boy FNaF Wereld FNaF4 Animatronics * Adventure Nightmare Freddy * Adventure Nightmare Bonnie * Adventure Nightmare Chica * Adventure Nightmare Foxy * Adventure Nightmare Fredbear * Adventure Nightmare * Adventure Plushtrap * Adventure Spring Bonnie Zoals vermeld voordat deze game is een RPG voor de vijf nachten in Freddys Series. U kunt nu partijen maken met je favoriete personages Phantoms , Nightmare , Classic , Speelgoed en Withered zal alle sterren in deze gloednieuwe spel. Ook nieuwe personages zoals Spring bonnie, JJ , Schreeuwend Kind , Paper Plate, Endoskelton en de beruchte Shadows. Dit spel zal zeer worden sufisticated als Scott een geheel nieuwe website voor haar FnafWorld.com die de nieuwste teaser en de twee nieuwe soundtrack stukken ijsgrotten Theme and Battle Theme beschikt over heeft gemaakt. Het is ook de eerste keer dat Scott heeft gewerkt met anderen om een FNaF spel te maken . Ice Cave Theme ( mogelijke locatie ) Battle Theme ( eventueel voor een strijd tussen partijen en Bosses van het spel ) " wilde mijn plannen voor een nieuw spel geheim tot Halloween te houden, maar terwijl mijn teasers opwinding hebben gecreëerd voor sommige mensen, hebben ze enige verwarring als goed, vooral omdat mensen niet weten of de vijf nachten in het verhaal Freddy's voorbij is of niet . Het is heel belangrijk voor mij om nog eens zeggen dat er geen sprake zal zijn van een vijf nachten bij Freddy's 5. Het verhaal is voltooid, en de update Halloween en nieuwe spel zal niet aan toe te voegen. Dat gezegd zijnde, wilde ik deze tekens te gebruiken in een nieuwe en leuke manier omdat ze zo nabij en dierbaar mijn hart, en ik was enthousiast om te werken op een type spel dat ik niet had gedaan in een lange tijd. Het nieuwe spel dat ik ben bezig zal worden genoemd FNAF World. Het zal niet een horror game, maar een role playing game zijn waar je een feest met behulp van de enorme keuze aan personages uit de FNaF games, waaronder de klassieke, verdorde, speelgoed, spoor, en nachtmerrie versies te maken. Ik heb gestaag gewerkt aan personages en hopen om te beginnen op vijandelijke modellen volgende week. Het slechte nieuws is dat het onwaarschijnlijk is dat een demo klaar zal zijn voor Halloween als ik had gehoopt, omdat het werkingsgebied van dit spel is aanzienlijk groter dan de vorige games in de serie. Ik zal echter een gratis demo vrij te geven, zoals beloofd, zodra het klaar is! FNAF wereld zal worden uitgebracht op de PC, Android en iOS. Ik heb geen datum geschat vrijlating nog omdat het spel is nog vroeg in de ontwikkeling. Ik hoop dat je geniet van de nieuwe ontwerpen van het "avontuur" personages, zoals ik ze noem. UPDATE: De scottgames.com teaser is compleet en omvat elk karakter dat u in uw partij hebben! Stay tuned in de komende maanden voor meer updates naarmate het spel vordert! " * Dit is het eerste spel waar Mangel ( of speelgoed foxy ) is niet gebroken . * Dit geldt ook voor Fredbear Fnaftitle.jpg|Website header Fnaftitle2.jpg|New Website header Chipselect.jpg Characterselect.jpg Battle2.jpg Battle3.jpg Battle.1.jpg Bytes.jpg Carnival trouble2.jpg Carnival trouble.jpg SpringBonnieAttack.gif NightmareAttack.gif NightmareFredbearAttack.gif NightmareChicaAttack.gif NightmareBonnieAttack.gif NightmareFreddyAttack.gif ToyBonnieAttack.gif Nitemare.gif Nite golden.gif Nite fred.gif Nite fox.gif Nite chic.gif Bonnie.gif FredbearAttack.gif NightmareFredbearAttack.gif NightmareFreddyAttack.gif ShadowFreddyAttack.gif WFreddyAttack.gif PhantomFreddyAttack.gif ToyFreddyAttack.gif Freddy-1-.png GoldenFreddyWorld.png Freddy Attack.gif Toy fred.gif Shadow fred.gif Phanto fred.gif Nite fred.gif Ither fred.gif Fredbear.gif Plushy.gif Fgpxgqm by purplefloof-d9oy2vz.gif IconJB.jpeg IconPG.jpeg File:FNAF World Teaser Trailer